First Night
by HanaHeart
Summary: Oppressive law, despotic lord, and two lovers.How can a pure love stand in a autocratic world? YaoinonYaoi DISCONITUED
1. First Night Law

First night

Prologue: The first night law

A long time ago, in the great kingdom of Kanagawa, lived a peaceful, impartial and strong king. Throughout the years of his reign, the kingdom lived in peace and happiness. The king tried his best to restrict from the nobles' absolutism and arrogance upon his simple people. But, as the years passed, the king grew old and weak and was unable to rule a kingdom as large as Kanagawa. And because he hasn't any heir for the throne, the nobles-led by the Prime Minster Uozumi- slowly took over the kingdom and ruled it as if it was theirs without considering the king's endless advices to be impartial and honest with the people.

They set new rules and laws that help them to keep and increase their moneybags and power and to have fun and pleasure at the expense of the base people. 

One of these laws was the first night law.

The first night law states that any nobleman has the right to have any non-noble bride in her first night at any part of the kingdom. Although the majority of nobles were amused to have this right reinstated after the king had forbidden it, some of them refused to implement such humiliating law upon their people. One of them was lord Akagi, ruler of Ryonan feudatory, who was very strict about anything that concerns his people. As a result of that, Ryonan became the refuge to those who ran away from their homeland escaping from that oppressive law.

One of these misfortune families was the Myagi's. The Myagi family is composed of three members. Miyagi Ryota, a simple innkeeper, his beautiful wife Ayako and her young brother Rukawa Kaede.

Miyagi and Ayako got married secretly, so their landlord won't reclaim his right in Ayako in her first night. But unfortunately, the landlord knew about the secret wedding and sent his men after Ayako.

The small family decided then, to leave and go to Ryonan, where they settled down in a small village near the forest called Shohoku and started a new life together… 

And our story begins in one of the beautiful summer nights in Shohoku…

T.B.C


	2. Lovers Under the Moonlight

First night

Chapter one: lovers under the moonlight

The cool breeze of the night blew gently through the dark streets of Shohoku village, carrying the joyous laughs and songs, which emitted from a small inn at the corner of a deserted street. In that inn a rather boisterous stag party was being held. Everybody was singing, dancing, laughing, drinking and most importantly congratulating a handsome young man, who sat in the middle of the room surrounded by his friends.

"_So Sendoh_" one of the young men asked jokingly "_how do you feel and tonight is your last night as the handsome pixie bachelor of Shohoku?_"

"_Well…Mitsui_" Sendoh rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed, a fade redness appeared on his checks "_I feel great…it's the most wonderful feeling in the world!_"

"_I still can't believe that Sendoh Akira's wedding is tomorrow,_" a young man with brown short hair exclaimed, "_This seems like the end of the world!_"

"_Yeah_" Mitsui chuckled "_especially after he has flirted with every girl in the village._"

"_I haven't_" Sendoh protested.

"_Yes, you have…yes, you have…yes, you have_" Mitsui continued his teasing. "_Yes, you have…PIXIE_" 

"_Hey…guys_" a black-haired man cut their jokes short "_stop teasing him…can't you see that he is blushing like hell!_"

"_I'm NOT blushing, Kosh_" Sendoh protested, irritated.

"_Yes, you ARE Sendoh Akira_" Koshino teased "_and your face is redder than a tomato_"

Everybody laughed happily as Sendoh's face became redder and redder from all the teasing he was getting.

"_By the way Sendoh_" Mitsui said, "_You haven't told us yet how your pretty boyfriend managed to keep your heart under his charm for so long?_"

"_Hey…don't call him pretty!_" Sendoh sent annoyed glares to his mocking friend.

"_What Sendoh? Jealous already?_" Koshino laughed "_Mitsui is telling the truth…Rukawa IS pretty…and that what's made you notice him at the first place._"

Sendoh blushed slightly before he said "_That's true…but then I've discovered lots of things about him other than his beauty._"

"_Oh, yeah…like what?_" the brown-haired man asked.

"_Well, Fujima_" Sendoh smiled warmly "_he is pure, innocent, quiet, shy, tenderhearted and very friable_"

Everyone was listening raised an eyebrow or dropped his jaw.

"_You are talking about Rukawa Kaede…right?_" Mitsui asked, miffed "**_The__ Rukawa Kaede..? Tall guy, with the black messy hair and icy blue eyes which reminds you of a fox?_"**

"_Yeah…that's the one I was talking about_" Sendoh smiled at his friends' shocked faces.

"_Well, Sendoh, nothing from what you've just said resembles Rukawa except maybe for the quietness thing!!_" Fujima exclaimed.

"_You shouldn't judge from appearances only, Fujima_" a voice said from behind "_especially on people's character._"

They turned around to be greeted by the smiling face of Ryota Miyagi the inn's owner.

"_Miyagi, finally you've decided to join us!_" Sendoh exclaimed happily.

"_Sorry for being late, but I had some business, which I had to attend to._"

"_It's OK Miyagi_" Mitsui put one hand on the man's shoulder "_You're here now._"

"_So you were talking about little Kaede-kun, ne?_"

"_Yup…and they didn't believe what I've said about him_" Sendoh answered, sweeping his eyes across his crowd of friends as Miyagi taped his chin in thought.

"_As Fujima had said nothing resembles Rukawa_" Koshino explained.

"_That's because you guys don't know him well _" Miyagi said, "_Kaede doesn't open himself to people _*sigh* _me myself couldn't gain his trust easily_"

"_But now he sees you as an elder brother, Miyagi_" Sendoh stated.

"_Well…it was hard to make him feels that way even with Ayako's help_" Miyagi sighed.

"_Being Rukawa's sister and only relative, surely she had provided good chances for you to get closer to him…am I right?_" Mitsui filled a glass of wine for Miyagi.

"_Yeah…she had_" Miyagi took the glass from his friend "_and I'm glad she did. Kaede-kun is wonderful person once you get to know him better_"

"_Which non of you guys has the chance to do so_" Sendoh grinned proudly, "_Except me, of course_"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"_We're talking about Rukawa, and he isn't even here_" Koshino sighed "_Why didn't you bring him with you, Miyagi?_"

"_I haven't seen him since the afternoon, I don't know where he might be?_" Miyagi paused trying to remember something "_I think Ayako said something about meeting you, Sendoh?_"

Everyone looked at Sendoh, who narrowed his eyebrows slightly and said, "_I did meet him this afternoon, and asked him if he was coming tonight or not._"

"_So, is he coming?_" Fujima asked.

Sendoh shook his head "_No, Fujima…You know how much he hates noisy parties, so we agreed on….OH MY GOD_" Sendoh jerked from his seat and rushed towards to the door "_SORRY GUYS…I HAVE TO GO NOW…BYE AND THANKS A LOT_"

The young men raised an eyebrow at Sendoh's sudden behavior. 

"_But…where is he going?_" Fujima finally recovered from his shock.

"_No one can guess what a love-stuck Sendoh would do_" Mitsui sighed "_especially in the night before his wedding_"

"_Something tells me, Mitsui that you know where Sendoh is going right now?_" Koshino looked at his friend suspiciously.

"_Me?!!_" Mitsui gave Koshino the most innocent look "_I don't know where he's going_"

"_Really?_" Koshino focused his eyes on Mitsui's.

"_OK, OK…I do know where Sendoh is going_" Mitsui finally gave up "_He went to meet Rukawa at the lake…satisfied?_"

"_Boy…he really can't stand being away from him for a long time, can he?_" Fujima asked.

"_Well…this is only at the beginning, wait until their honeymoon ends…they won't even look to each other…right Miyagi?_" Mitsui winked.

"_Hey…what that supposed to mean?_" Miyagi glared at him.

"_Don't listen to him, Miyagi_" Fujima placed his hand on Miyagi's shoulder "_He's just teasing you…we all know that Ayako glances at you from time to time"_

_"FUJIMA"_

"_Stop it guys…anyway, I don't think that Sendoh and Rukawa's love will become weak someday_" Koshino assured his friends "_I've known Sendoh since childhood and I've never seen him serious about anything like now…their love is real and strong_"

"_Well…all we could do is hoping that they'll be happy_" Miyagi said.

"_And drink this wonderful wine_" Mitsui grinned, raising his glass "_to the happy couple… Sendoh and Rukawa_"

Everyone sweatdropped.

*****

Sendoh ran as fast as he could through the dark streets towards the lake near the forest. //_Man, I hope I'm not very late…how could I forget something like this? I hope he's not angry_//.

Sendoh slowed down as he reached the small lake. A warm smile appeared on his face as his eyes spotted in the dim moonlight a figure sitting by the lake, leaning his back on a big Sakura tree. Sendoh walked towards the figure slowly, trying not to make any sound. When he was just about to surprise his waiting lover, Rukawa asked him quietly "_So how was the party?_"

Sendoh smiled and sat near him "_Before the party, I'm sorry for being late_"

"_It's OK_" Rukawa answered, "_I understand…it's your party after all, so how was it?_"

"_First, it's not my party…it's ours. Second, the party could have been greater if you had joined us. Everyone was asking me about you. They wanted to see you_"

"_You know how much I hate noisy parties, Akira_"

"_I know…that's why I wanted to spend the rest of the night here…with you, snow_"

Rukawa chuckled "_You haven't called me that for a long time_"

"_Really?_" Sendoh raised an eyebrow mockingly "_I thought you hated this name_"

"_Not from you_" Rukawa smiled at his lover and leaned his head on Sendoh's shoulder watching the moon's reflection in the lake "_Tomorrow is our wedding_" he said dreamily "_I still can't believe it…I feel like I'm in a wonderful dream and I don't want to wake up_"

Sendoh embraced his lover "_Then I'll be sure that you'll never wake up, snow_"

Rukawa pulled away and looked at him fondly "_I love you Akira…I love you more than anything in this world…I can't imagine how my life would be without you_"

Sendoh took Rukawa's face between his palms and smiled warmly "_I love too, Kaede and I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy…I promise_"

Hearing these words coming from Sendoh's lips, tears slowly started to fall on Rukawa's checks.

"_Kaede?!! What's happen?_" Sendoh asked worriedly. "_What's wrong?_"

"_Nothing_" Rukawa whispered, "_I'm overjoyed, I guess…I…I…I love you, Akira"_

Sendoh wiped Rukawa's crystal tears with his thumb and took the younger man in his arms protectively. "_I'll always be there for you, my love_" Sendoh buried his face in Rukawa's silky hair, "_I'll always protect you from everything might harm you or make you sad…I won't allowed these precious tears to fall down from sadness EVER…I'll protect you with my life, Kaede_" Rukawa snuggled closer, burying his face even more in Sendoh's chest, and Sendoh could hear the soft sobs coming out from him. He was happy…in fact, he has never been happy since a long time. And now, having Sendoh by his side, he doesn't need anything more. After a few minutes, Rukawa looked up at Sendoh and said "_I'll always be yours, Akira… Nothing in this world can ever take me from you…I'll always be yours_" Sendoh smiled, his eyes were full of love for the young man in his arms. Responding to the quiet, romantic atmosphere around them, the two young lovers got closer to each other and met in a fondly kiss under the moonlight. T.B.C. 


	3. Tears in the Wedding 1

First night

Chapter Two/Part one: Tears in the wedding

The sun spread its warm rays upon the small Shohoku village, as if it were sharing in this joyful day with the happy villagers.

All the streets were beautifully decorated with flags and banners. The people were dressed in lovely clothes and chatting merrily about the happy event, which was due to take place in the public square. Women were preparing a large dinning table for the occasion; everything was wonderfully pleasant and happy.

Ayako walked through the crowds, as she returned from the market place, greeting everyone she met with her beautiful smile. And since it's her brother's wedding day everyone was congratulating her and asking wither she needs help or not.

Ayako sighed to herself, as she remembered when her father died, leaving her behind with her five-year old brother to face a difficult life alone. She had been only seven back then, and since her mother had already passed away, she had had to work hard to support herself and her little brother. And although a friend of her father, a kind innkeeper, had taken the two young orphans under his care, she had refused to depend on anyone or accept charity from anybody - even if it was from her father's best friend. So she helped the old man and his son in the inn and raised her young brother to the man he is today.

//_A MAN_// Ayako sighed to herself //_He's no longer the little boy I used to lull every night to sleep…used to hug every day…used to kiss every evening…He has grown up and found someone else to take care of him… _// a single, silent tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, Ayako felt fingers wiping her tears softly. She turned to see her husband smiling lovingly at her.

"_Ryota?!!_" she asked surprised "_how long have you been here?_"

"_Since you stopped in the middle of street and your mind drifted far away_" Miyagi paused and then asked gently; "_thinking of Kaede-kun?_"

Ayako nodded slightly looking into space, Miyagi smiled warmly and placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"_It seems like only yesterday when you and him came to live in our house_" he said softly as the couple resumed their walking towards their house near the inn "_he was only five-years old back then, and now he has become a man, and today he's starting a new family away from us_"

"_Yes_" Ayako whispered sadly.

"_But, what really matters is that he's finally happ_y," Miyagi looked straight into Ayako's eyes as they stood in front of the house "_I know that you consider him not only a brother but also a son…believe me honey, that's how I feel towards him too. After all I did help you taking care of him, didn't I?…But he-as every son must- separate from us and start a new life_"

"_I know that, dear_" Ayako said, opening the door and entering "_but still…I can't believe that he's going to leave me so soon._"

"_So soon?_" Miyagi raised his eyebrows "_Come on, Aya. He has been under your care since the age of five, No even before that. And it's not like he's going to the far ends of the world. Sendoh's house is only three houses away…besides, Kaede-kun can't live without you…you're everything he's had for so long..._"

At this very moment, "_ONEESAN!…WHERE'S MY TUNIC?!…I CAN'T FIND IT!!_" a voice called from the first floor. 

Miyagi chuckled "_See what I mean…? Poor Sendoh, sometimes I feel as if I pity him_"

Ayako looked at her husband annoyed that he was speaking ill of her dear brother.

"_ONEESAN!!…WHERE ARE YOU!?_"

Ayako sighed "_Coming, coming, coming……that boy, he's sixteen-years old and he can't find his tunic…I suppose he didn't prepare his clothes last night like I told him_" she murmured under her breath as she made her way up the stairs to her brother's bedroom.

***

Ayako entered the room and saw Rukawa kneeling in front of a wooden box and was searching between his folded cloths. She leaned on the doorframe studying his soft feminine features carefully, his messy shiny black hair, and his lovely blue eyes. A soft sigh escaped from Ayako, and Rukawa looked at her.

"_Oneesan? Why you are standing there? Come in_"

Ayako smiled at her brother "_You hadn't prepared your cloths last night as I told you, had you?_"

"_No, I hadn't_" Rukawa scratched his head embarrassed, "_I forgot_"

"_Here is your tunic, Kaede_" Ayako took out a white tunic with dark blue coat band from a small closet "_I had put it in the closet so it won't furrow_"

"_Thanks Oneesan_" Rukawa took the tunic kissing Ayako on her check "_you're the best_" and went to bathroom to change his cloths.

Ayako touched her check, where Rukawa has just kissed her, //_Kaede_//. 

Tears gathered in her eyes and, unable to prevent them, rolled down her checks. Minutes later Rukawa appeared near the door. "_Oneesan, how do… _" Rukawa was shocked to see Ayako crying silently "_Oneesan, what's wrong?_"

He rushed towards her and hugged her tightly, Ayako sobbed on his strong chest. "_Oneesan, please don't cry_" he pealed "_have I done something wrong? If I have, please forgive me_"

Hearing her dear little brother apologizing for something he haven't done, Ayako looked up at him and smiled warmly between her tears.

"_No Kaede_" Ayako reached out her hands and touched Rukawa's face "_You haven't done anything wrong…it just suddenly I realized how much you have grown up…you had became a man all of a sudden and now you found a lover and you're leaving with him_"

"_Oneesan_" Rukawa said softy, fixing his deep blue eyes on Ayako's, "_Akira's love can not make me forget yours…your love is in the depth of my heart, nothing can possibly replace it…when I opened my eyes on this world, I didn't see anyone except you beside me…you were my sister, my mother, my father and my whole world…I can't possibly live without you, Oneesan_" tears slowly rolled down Rukawa's checks as he said these words.

Ayako smiled warmly, reaching her hands out she wiped his tears away "_Don't cry Kaede-chan, it's bad luck to cry on your wedding day…I know how much I mean to you, and I want you to know that you'll always be my adorable little baby…no matter how old you be…you'll always be my little Kaede_"

Rukawa smiled between his fresh tears, and hugged his sister tightly.

Suddenly, the two siblings heard Sendoh's joyful voice yelling from down stairs.

"_SNOW, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT INTENDING TO KEEP ME WAITING SO LONG, ARE YOU?_"

Rukawa rolled his eyes and sighed "_well…Oneesan, I think this is the time for me to go, are you coming with me?_" 

"_No, dear…I'll come with Ryota before the wedding ceremony…you go and enjoy your time_"

"_Bye, then_" With that Rukawa gave her small peck and got out of the room. 

Ayako sighed, a small smile tagged on her face. It was a well-known thing to the villagers of Shohoku that Rukawa is a cold person, but a few people know that his coldness was only at the surface just like a lake in the winter. Under the ice was a warm heart and innocent nature. And no one is allowed to see it, except for her, Ryota and now Sendoh. Ayako sighed again remembering what had happened just now. //_yes_// Ayako told herself //_as long as he is happy…I'm willing to do anything_//

"_Aya_" Miyagi's voice cut off her thoughts "_what? Daydreaming about your little Kaede again?_"

Ayako rolled her eyes "_RYOTA, stop mocking about my brother_"

Miyagi chuckled "_OK…OK…I'm sorry dear, but we have to hurry up and get ready or we'll miss the ceremony_"

Ayako smiled "_OK…let's go_" with that the two left the room. 

***

Three miles away from the other side of the forest, sounds of swords could be heard coming from a big summer castle.

In the large garden of the castle two young men were having a fighting practice. One of them has bright red hair and was known as lord Sakuragi Hanamichi, a member of the royal nobility and a cousin of lord Akagi. The other man was known as Youhei Mito, Sakuragi's best friend and loyal companion. Near the two swordsmen sat three young men watching the two young men as they continued their match.

"_10 gold coins on Sakuragi_" one of the three with blonde hair said.

"_Naah…I say Youhei will win this time_" another with a moustache said.

"_I agree with Sauichiro_" the third one said, "_Youhei is a great swordsman_"

"_But Sakuragi …_" Yuji couldn't finish his words. 

"_GUYS…WATCH OUT_"

Three men looked towards the two swordsmen to see a flying sword was making its way towards them. Without any hesitance they jerked away from its path.

"_What do you think you were doing, Youhei?_" Yuji asked angrily "_Throwing your sword on us like that?_"

"_It wasn't my sword, Yuji_" Youhei answered, "_It's Sakuragi's_"

"_WHAT?_" Yuji exclaimed, "_You mean you actually won this time_"

"_That's because I let him win_" Sakuragi said, trying to hide the irritation in his voice "_If I wanted to, I could separate his head from his body right now_"

"_Yeah…we know all you could, Sakuragi_" Sauichiro chuckled "_And your flying sword is great proof_"

Sakuragi ignored Sauichiro's remark and sat on the grass huffing.

"_So what we will do next?_" Youhei asked as he sat near Sakuragi.

"_I have no idea_" Sauichiro shrugged. "_Yuji?_"

"_No…No idea at all_"

"_I know_" Anozumi said abruptly "_let's go to watch the wedding_"

"_Wedding?_" Sakuragi, who was silent all the time, asked. His eyes were sparkling strangely "_you said WEDDING?_"

Anozumi nodded his head "_yeah…in Shohoku village just across the forest_"

"_Well…well_" Sakuragi rubbed his chin thoughtfully "_seems like the Tensai will get some company tonight_".

"_No…Sakuragi_" Yuji grinned "_Not this time_"

"_Yeah, Sakuragi_" Sauichiro laughed "_You won't get any company this time_"

"_THE TENSAI ALWAYS GETS WHAT HE WANTS_" Sakuragi gave the two men one of his famous head butts.

"_Calm down, Sakuragi_" Youhei tried to calm Sakuragi's anger "_the reason why they had said that is there is no bride in this wedding_"//_THANKS GOD_//

Sakuragi raised an eye brow "_No bride…how come? …Youhei are you trying to fool me or what?_"

Youhei shook his head "_No Sakuragi…I'm not trying to fool you. There is NO bride. You see…the couple is gay couple…they are both men_"

"_Gay couple?!!_" Sakuragi repeated "_both men?!!_"

"_Yeah…both men_" Sauichiro said after he had recovered from Sakuragi's head butt "_Though one of them is beautiful just like a girl_"

"_You mean the pale one with messy hair?_" Anozumi asked "_I agree…he would make a beautiful bride…hehehehehehehehehe_"

"_What you guys are talking about?_" Sakuragi asked.

"_They're talking about the gay couple_" Youhei answered "_we saw them in marketplace, when we went to the village yesterday_"

"_You said that one of them is beautiful like a girl, huh?_" Sakuragi asked curiously

"_Yeah…he has snow-white skin_" Yuji said, "_midnight-black hair, soft features though they were expressionless and beautiful almond icy blue eyes_"

"_Snow-white skin?_" Sakuragi snorted, "_Aren't you overstating here, Yuji? Peasants don't have white skins…they all have very tented dirty skins from farming and so on_"

"_Not that guy, Sakuragi_" Yuji corrected, "_The guy's skin is so white as if the sun hadn't touched once_"

"Even his boyfriend wasn't that tented, Yuji" Sauichiro said, "He was fine and very handsome"

"_Yeah,_" Anozumi chuckled "_They fit each other perfectly_"

"_I see_" Sakuragi rubbed his chin thoughtfully; a strange expression appeared on his face. "_Well…men or not_" he suddenly stood up "_the Tensai will GET what he wants… and what I want is that guy with those almond blue eyes_"

Everyone dropped their jaws in surprise. 

"_But Sakuragi_" Youhei said, not really believing what Sakuragi has just said "_I didn't know that you are interested in men"_

"_My dear Youhei_" Sakuragi smirked evilly "_I'm interested in beauty wherever it comes from_"

"_B…But…Lord Akagi won't allow it_" Youhei tried to stop his friend "_You know he had forbidden the first night law in Ryonan_"

"_Youhei_" Sakuragi said sharply "_You're ignoring the fact that Akagi has put me in charge to rule Ryonan while he's visiting his majesty…besides, Gori's orders DO NOT implement on me …I have a right as a member of the nobility class and no one will take it away from me, understood?_" with that Sakuragi took his sword from the ground and walked away followed by Sauichiro, Yuji and Anozumi.

Youhei sighed to himself "_If only I could change his mind before he does something, makes lord Akagi mad at him…and those two lovers, what's their crime to be hurt this way and in their wedding night_*sigh*_I wish Anozumi hasn't mentioned anything about the wedding…I've always hated this when Sakuragi used this right…it only causes pain to others_*sigh* _and no one can imagine how much lovers-among all the people- suffer when they separated forcedly, right Youhei?_*sigh* _maybe I should try to stop him…yes, I must at least try to change his mind _" and so he followed his friends, determined to try changing Sakuragi's mind.

***

T.B.C.


	4. Tears in the Wedding 2

Author's notes: OK…before you read this part, I must warn you that it's really sad. So, if you were in bad mood or feeling desperate I don't recommend you read it. There is also major OOCness. Some characters are really evil (guess who? hehehehe) some are disappointing in a way and some are really surprising (VERY OOC).

Oh, yeah, what do think for a good ending? Sad ending or happy one? I'm really confused. Or maybe I should let it to my mood when I write the final chapter? I don't know, what do you think?

By the way, if this part made you desperate. Don't blame me I've warned you, and Sakuragi's dear fans there is no need to kill me…same for the others, OK? If you were wondering why, you'll found out soon enough in this part. ~_^

Enjoy 

First night

Chapter Two/Part Two: Tears in the wedding

The two lovers decided to go to the lake before the wedding ceremony starts. Sendoh leaned on a tree trunk, studying with admiration his lover, who was leaning on the opposite tree enjoying the warmth of the sunrays, from head to toe. Rukawa was wearing white tunic with thin dark blue curves around its wild collar, blue coat band that hugged his slender waist, knee-length dark blue pants, and white bootee. The cool breezes were caressing the black bangs that covered his forehead and his closed eyes. 

//_Beautiful_// Sendoh smiled to himself //_and after today this beauty is only mine…No one can share it with me_//

"_Akira?_" Rukawa opened his eyes and looked at Sendoh.

"_What, Kaede?_" Sendoh walked closer to him, smiling warmly.

"_Do you remember our first meeting?_"

Sendoh's smile got wilder and wilder "_Of course, I do. Snow_"

Sliding his hands around Rukawa's waist, Sendoh focused his eyes on his lover's. 

"_One-day of the winter's shiny days_" Sendoh started his story "_I was sitting here finishing in the half-frozen lake_"

"_We had just moved in to Shohoku_" Rukawa said, "_Oneesan and Ryota-Nissan were busy unpacking, so I decided to have a walk in the forest that day_"

"_Suddenly, I heard some noises behind me_" Sendoh continued, "_The noises were coming from the forest, just behind some bushes, so I took my arc and threw and arrow near the noises, then I yelled at whoever was there to show itself or I'll throw another arrow_"

"_I stepped on some branches while I was walking behind some bushes_" Rukawa added, "_Suddenly I saw an arrow crossed my sight…it was so close. And before I could recover from the shock I heard a voice demanding whoever was behind the bushes to appear, threading to throw another arrow_"

"_When the person behind the bushes appeared, I stunned. He was the most beautiful guy, I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but to smile warmly at him. And though his blue eyes were cold and his feminine face was expressionless, his beauty was screaming out loud_"

"_I saw a handsome young man standing there, looking at me. Then, he smiled at me the most beautiful and warmest smile I've ever seen in my whole life. His eyes were so warm and tender…I couldn't help but stare at them_"

"_I got closer to that mysterious beautiful guy, and introduced myself to him. Then I asked him about his name, he answered me with low cold voice. He said his name is Rukawa Kaede. And in spite of the cold weather around me and the snow that started to fall down that minute I felt a warm feeling rising in my heart_"

"_Sendoh Akira, this is what the young man said, introducing himself to me, and he asked for my name. I answered him with my usual low cold voice, but inside me there wasn't any trace of coldness or indifference"_

_"Ever since I saw my lovely Kaede, I knew that I had fallen in love with him and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life by his side"_

_"The warmth that I saw in my Akira's eyes has raised a new and lovely feeling inside me…a feeling I never felt before…somehow it filled a very large gap in my soul"_

_"I decided to call my beautiful Kaede, snow, 'coz his skin was white and soft just like the snow and also to remember the first time I met him under the snow"_ saying that, Sendoh's face slowly got closer and closer to Rukawa's, but before their lips meet, a drastic voice cut off from behind.

"_SENDOH AKIRA AND RUKAWA KAEDE"_

The two young men looked behind them, and saw some of the village's guards. Sendoh smiled at their leader and said joyfully "_Hi Maki. Nice day, ne?_"

Maki approached towards the couple, with very serious expression in his face. 

When he got near them, he said coldly "_Sendoh and Rukawa, you two are under arrest_"

"_What?_" the two boys couldn't hide their shock 

"_But? Why?_" Sendoh asked still under a great shock.

"_No buts_" Maki demanded "_men, arrest these two_"

In a second Maki's men surrounded the two boys, tied their hands behind their back and covered their eyes.

"_Let's go_" Maki ordered his men, and started to walk towards the village.

All the way to the village Sendoh was protesting and struggling to get himself and his lover free.

"_Come on, Maki_" he yelled "_this isn't funny…Maki, are you listening to me?_" 

"_This is our wedding day, for heaven's sake_" 

"_Maki…we're going to be late for wedding ceremony, Maki, answer me_"

But Maki didn't say a word, no matter Sendoh yelled or protested. On the other hand, Rukawa was very quiet and cooperative. He was thinking hardly to find an explanation for what is happening.

//_What possibly have we done?_// Rukawa searched every corner in his memory //_neither one of us are troublemakers. He pays his taxes on time, so does Ryota-Nissan. Is it about the wedding? No way, we have already taken the permission from Minister Jin, just before he and Lord Akagi travel to the capital and we paid all the taxes too. So what's wrong? Why did Maki arrest us?!!!!_// 

After a while, the group stopped in front of the biggest building in the village. Maki knocked on the wooden door, and then opened it slowly. He entered the building followed by his men associating the blindfolded couple. When the whole group were inside, Maki turned to his men and said seriously "_Untie them_"

The men obeyed immediately and untied the two boys. As soon as the two got their hands free, they removed the blindfold off their eyes.

"_Maki, you're in big trouble_" Sendoh said angrily, while he was removing the blindfold "_You have to explain what you have…do…done_" Sendoh looked dumbly at his surroundings, so did Rukawa. Their eyes widen as soon as they realized where they were. They were in the church, and everyone is smiling happily at them. Sendoh looked at, now, smiling Maki. 

"_Wha…what the meaning of this?_" He finally managed to say.

Maki chuckled "_You two were already late…so the guys over there_*Pointing at Koshino, Mitsui and Fujima*_wanted to teach you a small lesson so they sought my help_"

Sendoh rolled his eyes at his grinning friends "_Which you've been happy to offer it, right?_"

Maki rubbed his neck "_well…Sendoh, how can I refuse to help these poor innocent boys?_ *Sigh* _especially when it was Kenji who asked me._"

Fujima blushed at Maki's comment.

"_I should've guessed_" Sendoh murmured under his breath, annoyed that his precious moment was cut off in this curl way.

"_Come on, you two_" Ayako smiled "_You are already late…you don't want to be late anymore for your wedding ceremony, do you boys?_" She winked at the couple.

Rukawa lowered his head, hiding the red color that appeared on his checks, while Sendoh grinned wildly and said, "_No, we don't, Ayako…shall we, Kaede?_"

Saying that, Sendoh held Rukawa's hand and the two approached towards the center of the hall under everyone's eyes.

*** 

Meanwhile, in front of the summer castle…

"_Sakuragi, please…think of you're going to do?_" Youhei said desperately "_Lord Akagi will not be pleased, if he knew about it_"

Sakuragi rolled his eyes, annoyed "_Youhei, for the hundred time, I tell you Akagi's laws don't implement on me. I'm a nobleman and the right of the first night is one of my rights. Besides, Gori won't know if you guys don't open your mouths_"

"_But, Sakuragi_" Yuji said, "_this isn't ordinary couple, they are both men_"

"_So what?_" Sakuragi glared at him "_They can marry as an ordinary couple, can't they? And any law that implement upon ordinary couples, implement upon them as well, don't they? And the first night law is NOT an exception_"

"_But how can you deicide which one you'll take?_" Anozumi chuckled.

"_Maybe he'll take them both_" Sauichiro laughed.

"_I want the guy who- you guys said that- he's beautiful as a girl_" Sakuragi said confidently.

Youhei sighed deeply, his friends weren't helping him at all "_Saku…._"

"_STOP IT YOUHEI_" Sakuragi cut off angrily "_I'LL NOT CHANGE MY MIND…NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY OR DO…I . WON'T . CHANGE . MY . MIND…let's go_"

With that Sakuragi nudged his horse and headed towards the village followed by his friends.

***

After the wedding ceremony, the newlyweds and their friends headed to the public square. There everybody was dancing, singing and laughing happily while glancing at the two lovers, who were sitting in the head of the square chattering in low voice. Everyone saw them couldn't help but to smile in admiration. Sendoh was talking happily with Rukawa, sending from time to time joyful laughs, while Rukawa although kept his usual expressionless face, his eyes were unusually sparkling happily as he listened to his lover's voice.

"_Happy, Kaede?_" Sendoh whispered to Rukawa.

Rukawa nodded slightly "_as long as you are by my side Akira, I'll always be happy_"

Sendoh smiled and nuzzled Rukawa's neck "_Then, I'll always be with you_"

Feeling Sendoh's flesh against his, Rukawa arced his neck slightly, sending low meows. His heart was beating harder and harder every second enjoying this lovely moment.

But unfortunately this didn't last, because some annoying whistles cut off their moment. 

Hearing these whistles, Sendoh looked up rolling his eyes at his annoying friends.

"_What Sendoh, can't wait until you guys be alone?_" Mitsui teased.

Rukawa blushed and lowered his head, while Sendoh sent warning glares to Mitsui.

Ignoring Sendoh's glares, Mitsui said "_Come on guys, you two have to dance_"

Rukawa jerked his head; he had never danced in his life. He looked at Sendoh and shook his head slightly.

"_No thanks_" Sendoh said to Mitsui "_We don't feel like it_"

"_Come on_" Mitsui pulled the couple to the middle of the square. "_Hey, everyone, Sendoh and Rukawa will dance now_"

In a minute all the people, who were dancing stopped and cleared the place for the couple clapping hardly.

Sendoh sighed "_Well, Kaede. Looks that we have no choice_"

"_But I don't know how to dance_" Rukawa whispered.

"_Don't worry,_" Sendoh smiled "_Let me guide you_"

The music started, and the two started to dance. Rukawa allowed himself to be led by his lover, and after few seconds he rested his head on Sendoh's shoulder, as his soul slowly fused with the soft music and was drifted away from reality, wishing that they could stay like that forever. 

But, after a short time Sendoh whispered in his ear. "_Kaede?_"

"_Humm?_" Rukawa looked at him with dreaming eyes.

"_The music has ended_" Sendoh smiled warmly at him.

Unable to resist anymore, Rukawa's face flushed into beautiful warm smile. For a second Sendoh forgot to breathe. How much he admire that smile? He would do anything in the world just to see that wonderful smile. But, unknown to Sendoh this would be the last time he sees this smile for a long time.

A big wave of clapping and cheering snapped Sendoh out from his daydream. The people returned to the dancing square and started to dance.

"_Can I have this dance, please?_" a girl asked Sendoh shyly.

"_Sure, it's my pleasure_" Sendoh smiled at her.

"_Akira, I'll go and have some drink_" Rukawa pointed to where the wine casks were queued up.

"_OK, Kaede…I'll join you when I finish this dance_"

"_OK…Don't be late_" With that Rukawa left Sendoh who held the girl and started to dance. 

Suddenly, everyone heard sound of horses getting nearer; five horsemen associated with some guards suddenly appeared and stopped near the dancing group. 

One of the horsemen with bright red hair approached little more than the others and stood in front of the people studying them carefully.

"_I'm Lord Sakuragi Hanamichi_" The young horseman said "_I've heard that you guys having a wedding today, and so I've decided to join you and share your happiness, whose wedding is this?_"

"_It's mine, your grace_" Sendoh stood in front of Sakuragi, bowing his head slightly "_You are welcome, my lord_"

"_And you are?_"

"_Sendoh Akira, your grace_"

Sakuragi studied Sendoh carefully "_So, Can I be honored and meet your lucky bride?_" He said coolly.

Youhei's heart started to beat hardly //_Oh, God…please, let him change his mind_//

"_Well, my lord_" Sendoh said politely "_In fact there isn't any bride_"

Sakuragi raised his eyebrows "_No bride?_" he asked, with pretending shock in his face.

"_You see my lord_" Sendoh rubbed his neck nervously "_I've married my boyfriend a few minutes ago_"

"_I see. Where is your boyfriend, then?_"

Sendoh turned his head, and spotted Rukawa watching them from a distance.

"_Kaede_" he called "_Come here_"

Sakuragi's heart skipped from its place, when he saw a handsome young man, with Snow-white skin, midnight black hair, blue foxy eyes and soft feminine features, making his way to their direction. He felt his throat getting drier, his breath becoming harder, and his heart beating faster. The guy's beauty was BREATHTAKING.

//_This guy is definitely NOT a peasant_// Sakuragi thought watching Rukawa carefully //_He can NOT be a peasant…he is so pale as he never spend any time under the sun…I wonder if his skin is as soft as it looks_//

Rukawa nodded greeting Sakuragi respectfully as he stood near Sendoh, who smiled proudly noticing tapping on his lover's shoulder.

Sakuragi dismounted his horse, and walked towards the couple with steady footsteps. Youhei felt the urge to scream to prevent Sakuragi from whatever he was going to do, but his voice died in his throat.

"_Well…I guess I hope you both happiness_" Sakuragi said; his eyes were still fixed on Rukawa.

Sendoh smiled "_Thank you my lord, your presence has honored us_"

"_I'm not done yet_" Sakuragi smirked, "_I going to honor you even more. Tell me Sendoh have you asked the permission to hold this wedding and paid the taxes for it?_"

"_Yes, I have, your grace_" Sendoh answered, puzzled.

"_And why have you done this?_"

"_Because these are the laws, your grace_" Sendoh replied, not knowing where Sakuragi want to get to with these questions.

"Good. _Then, what would you do if you knew that there is one law you haven't followed to complete this wedding_"

"_Law?_" Sendoh rose his eyebrows "_What law?_" he asked weakly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"_Come on, Sendoh…you seem to be an open minded guy, and I'm sure you won't object my request, especially when it's one of my rights as a nobleman_"

"_Request?!!…My lord, forgive my slow understanding, but I really don't know what you mean by all this!!!_"

"_Very well…I told you that I came to share you your happy event, but I have another purpose too, which is reclaiming my right on your pretty lover's first night_"

Hearing what Sakuragi has just said everyone gasped in horror. Ayako covered her mouth with her hands, tears started to blur her vision. Miyagi hugged her from behind tightly. Mitsui felt his blood bowling, and was about to punch Sakuragi at the face. But Koshino grabbed his shoulder before he could move one step. 

Rukawa widen his eyes terrified, his expressionless face turned paler from fear, and his hand unconsciously held Sendoh's and squeezed it tightly. Sendoh, however, stayed calm though his cheerful face became expressionless. His eyes were focused directly on Sakuragi's as if challenging him.

The two men stood few moments glaring at each other silently. 

Finally Sendoh broke the silence.

"_Over my dead body_" he whispered softly.

Sakuragi's face stayed blank, he took few steps towards Sendoh and said lowly "_What did you say? I don't believe I heard you well_"

"_I said **over my dead body**_" Sendoh repeated, raising his voice with each word.

Sakuragi smirked; he turned and walked away slowly from Sendoh. Rukawa's heart was beating faster and faster. He was relived that Sendoh won't remise him under any circumstances but on the other hand, he was afraid from Sakuragi's reaction.

After he walked away some distance from Sendoh, Sakuragi stopped smirking dangerously, his fingers were playing with knob of his sword. All of the sudden, he unsheathed it and swung it towards Sendoh's neck, saying coolly "_As you wish_"

"_NOOOO_" Rukawa screamed. Sakuragi's sword stopped few inches away from Sendoh's neck.

Unable to control his emotions anymore, Rukawa threw himself under Sakuragi's feet, his tears started to fall. 

"_I'll go with you, your grace_" he managed to say between his sobs "_please, don't hurt him. I'll do anything you want…just don't hurt him_"

"_Kaede_" Sendoh whispered weakly. He tried to get his lover up from the ground, but Sakuragi stopped him by pressing his shiny sword on Sendoh's neck. Sendoh looked at him, his eyes were full of hatred .

"_Take one step closer to him,"_ Sakuragi threaded "and _I'll separate your head from your body_"

Hearing these words, Rukawa snapped his head up and looked at his lover terrified. Weakly, he stood up and walked towards Sendoh, his tears were falling silently from his eyes. Pushing the sword away from Sendoh, Rukawa buried his face on Sendoh's shoulder whispering softly "_Akira, forgive me_" 

And before Sendoh's hands could hold him in tight embrace, Rukawa pulled himself away from Sendoh and turned around facing Sakuragi.

"_I'm ready to go, my lord,_" he said, lowering his head downcast.

Seeing the same scene repeating again in front of him, Youhei fought his tears back as they threaded to fall down. He had been seeing this scene every time Sakuragi reclaimed his right of the first night, and every time the same bitter feeling smashes his heart. But, what can he do? Nothing, because he was just like all these villagers. A follower. Nothing but a follower.

Sakuragi looked at the guy in front of him, a small smirk appeared on his face. He, then, looked at the crowd and asked, "_How's the captain of the guards here?_"

"_I am, your grace_" Maki said weakly. He didn't know why he felt afraid from the question, but he answered it anyway.

"_Good_" Sakuragi returned his sword to its place "_now, tie him up to my horse_"

Hearing the order everyone lowered his or her head, Ayako started to cry loudly on Miyagi's chest. Maki widened his eyes in disbelief. He stared at Sakuragi shocked as the latter mounted his horse. He couldn't believe that Sakuragi ordered him to tie up his friend's lover to his horse.

//_Tie him up with my own hands_// Maki thought, looking at his hands //_How can I face all the people if I did that? How can face my friends? Koshino? Mitsui? Miyagi? Ayako? Sendoh?_// with that thought Maki looked at Sendoh, who was looking at him, his eyes were begging Maki not to break his heart any further. //_How can I face you, Sendoh after today? How can I face Kenji? How can I protect him after today? How? How?_//

"_Have you heard me, captain?_" Sakuragi's sharp voice cut off his thoughts.

"_Yes, my lord_" Maki lowered his head.

"_Good then do it_"

"_Yes, my lord_"

Maki made his way to the silent boy with heavy steps, Ayako's crying was breaking his heart to million pieces. Passing by Sendoh he whispered "_I'm sorry, Sendoh_"

Maki stood in front of the motionless Rukawa, biting his lips. He took the guy's hands and tied them up together at one end of a rope and then tied the other end at the horse's saddle. 

Sendoh watched Maki tying up his lover to Sakuragi's horse, clutching his fists tightly. His body was shaking violently, he wanted to move, to scream, to take Rukawa and run far away from everything, but his body refused to obey his mind. He felt his body has stiffened all of a sudden.

After he was done, Maki left the place quickly, not looking at anybody. Fujima ran after him worried. No one could say anything as Sakuragi nudged his horse and headed back to the castle.

Feeling the rope pulling him away, Rukawa snapped from his tranquility and took final glace at his lover.

"_I LOVE YOU, AKIRA_" Rukawa shouted, his eyes were full of tears "_I LOVE YOU_"

As in waking up from a dream, Sendoh's body jerked as soon he heard Rukawa's voice calling him.

"_Kaede_" he called back "_KAEDE, I LOVE YOU KAEDE…. KAEDE_" 

He tried to run to Rukawa's disappearing figure, but strong arms held him tight. He struggled to get rid of them.

"_LET GO_" He shouted, his falling tears were wetting his checks and neck "_I MUST SAVE MY KAEDE. I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKES HIM AWAY FROM ME. LET GO_"

But his struggling was in vain, because whoever was holding him, tightened his grab even more. 

Exhausted physically and mentally, Sendoh collapsed on the ground, crying bitterly.

"_Forgive, Kaede_" He whispered "_I broke my promise to you, Forgive me_"

And so the happy event in Shohoku village turned into tragedy. 

T.B.C.


	5. Broken Souls

OK…listen to this:

First, I'm taking the risk and posting this chapter. Dunno why but I'm posting it.

Second, this chapter **IS NOT EDITED**, so expect grammar and spelling mistakes.

Third, this chapter will be posted temporary 'til Star finds the time to edit it.

Fourth, well, tragic…tragic…tragic…tragic…OOC

Fifth, Sakuragi's Fans, I device you, Don't read it…'coz Sakuragi is really evil here.   

Sixth,Your reviews please…tell me what u think

First night

Chapter Three: Broken souls

A lonely old traveler entered the silent village of Shohoku. He looked at his surroundings, puzzled. The village was decorated with colorful banners and flags, and scents of fresh wine and food were still filling the air, but no signs of people celebrating, no sounds of joyful laughs and chatting. Nothing but the dead silence covering the whole village.

"_That's strange_" murmured the old man "_Where is everybody? Did I mistake the date of my grandson's wedding? Or maybe it has finished already? But it doesn't make any sense. The night isn't over yet, and usually wedding parties continue until the next day. Well, I'll go to my grandson's house, maybe I'll find them there" _And so the old man continued on his way through the silent roads.      

***

The fire blazed slightly, lighting up the dark room. A figure sat facing the fireplace, his eyes were following the flames as they danced in front of him. Suddenly, a soft knock was heard, followed by the sound of the door opening, but he didn't make any move to know who was it.

"_Shinichi_" Fujima said softly "_Are you going to lock up yourself here all night?_"

Maki didn't answer, he kept staring at the fire, as it was a wonder. Fujima sighed and walked towards his lover.

"_Shinichi, locking up yourself here will not change anything_" Fujima paused a minute "_What happened has happened. There is no way we can change it_"

"_How is Sendoh?_" Maki asked dryly.

"_Sendoh?_" Fujima bit his lip _"God helps him. He is heartbroken. Koshino is at his place with all the others trying to comfort him. I'm going there right now, Care to come?_" Fujima placed his hand comfortably on Maki's shoulder.

"_Me? Go to Sendoh's place? And face everybody after what I have done?_" Maki covered his face with his hands, sobbing "_How can I face everybody after today Kenji? How? How can I look in everybody's eyes and claimed that I can protect them from anything might harm them after what I have done today? How can I face Miyagi, Ayako and Sendoh after I have tied up with my own hands the most important person in their lives to that horse? How? Tell me Kenji, how?_"

Fujima kneeled in front of Maki.

"_Shinichi, You didn't have another choice…Lord Sakuragi was going to take Rukawa whither you were the one who tied him up or not. Everybody knows this. Believe me no one is blaming you…and as for the villagers, they know that you're the one who'll protect them with his life, if anything happened to them_"

"_No_" Maki shook his head "_They don't…not after today. I let them down. I let my friends down. I let you down. I let myself down_"

"_Shinichi…_"

"_Please, Kenji…I want to stay alone_"

Knowing that talking to Maki now won't modify Maki's desperation, Fujima whispered softy "_As you wish_"

With that he stood up and walked outside the room, leaving a very desperate Maki alone in the dim lighted room.

***

Koshino sighed deeply; his foot kept tapping impatiently on the wooden floor of Sendoh's living room. He dropped his head backwards remembering all the past events.

After Rukawa was taken away, Sendoh kept crying on the ground. All Koshino and Mitsui's attempts to persuade him to go back to his house, went in vain. So they forced him to get up the ground and took him to his house. 

In his house Koshino took him to the main room, which was prepared to be Sendoh and Rukawa bedroom. As soon as Sendoh entered the room his sobs became harder and harder. The sight of the beautifully decorated room, stabbed Sendoh's heart sharply. 

Koshino supported his friend until they reached the bed and helped him to lay on it.

He stayed near Sendoh as he cried his heart out until the latter get tired and fell asleep.

When Koshino entered the living room, he saw that Miyagi and Kogure, the herbalist, had arrived. And now they were all sitting silently every one lost in his thoughts.

Suddenly, they heard soft nocks on the door. Koshino got up and opened it to see Fujima standing in front of him.

"_How is he?_" worried Fujima asked as he entered the house and had a seat.

"_He's sleeping now_" Koshino answered, "_how is Maki?_"

Fujima looked at the silent Miyagi in the corner of the room warily, "_He's blaming himself hardly. He's ashamed of you Miyagi_" the last sentence was barely audible.

Miyagi looked up at his friend with red-eyes and shook his head "_He shouldn't be, Fujima. He had no other choice. I'm the one who should be blamed. I left my homeland running away from this. And now it happens to…to…_" biting his lower lip hardly, Miyagi tried with all his power to control his falling tears, but he couldn't. he covered his face with his palms and burst into tears.

"_Miyagi_" Kogure placed his hand on the guy's shoulder "_even you couldn't do anything to rescue Rukawa-Kun. Any resistance would've caused the death of one of you guys. There was nothing you guys could've done_"

"_Kaede-Kun isn't only my brother-in-law_" Miyagi whispered "_I have watched him grew up ever since he was five. I have loved him…protected him…lulled him to bed…played with him…I have considered him as my son…the son I never had_"

The four boys looked at Miyagi with sorrow filling their eyes. They knew how true Miyagi's words were. The young innkeeper has always loved and treated his brother-in-law as son more than brother, especially that he and Ayako hadn't blessed with children after two years of marriage. 

"_If you only let me smash that lord's face, Koshino. Non of this would've been happened_" Mitsui said firmly

"_And cause your death, Mitsui_" Koshino felt anger rising in his heart "_and maybe caused the whole village to be set in fire_"

"_That lording could not do such thing…lord Akagi ha-_"

"_I'm afraid he could, Hisashi-Kun_" Kogure cut off "_He's a Lord…and lord Akagi had put him in charge. Do you think that he won't find a good excuse for burning the village?_"

"_But the first night law is forbidden in Ryonan_"

"_Even that didn't stop lord Sakuragi from claiming his right as a noble…and until when do you think lord Akagi will be able to fight against the nobles, huh? Do you think that he will have the strength to fight for a long time? No, Mitsui. Just like our king…one day this law WILL be employed in Ryonan too…it's only a matter of time_" Koshino looked at his friend sadly as he revealed the horror truth.

Mitsui looked at him in disbelief. "_No…it can't be_" he whispered in horror.

"_Yes, it can_" Koshino replied.

A painful scream echoed through the house, all of a sudden.

"_Sendoh_" Miyagi jumped from his seat.

The five friends rushed towards Sendoh's room. 

***

"_Damn, I'm late again_" Sendoh murmured as he ran though the roads of the village. 

Finally, he reached his destination. He smiled when he saw the slender body of his lover sitting alone near the lake. Sendoh walked on the tip of his feet, trying not to make any sound. When he was behind Rukawa and was ready to surprise him…

"_You're late again_" Rukawa said.

Sendoh sighed, disappointed and sat near Rukawa.

"_How come you always ruin my surprise?_" Sendoh complained.

Rukawa chuckled "_You want to surprise me?!!! Come on time once, and I'll be surprised_"

"_Come on, Snow_" Sendoh protested "_No kidding…tell me how you feel my presence every time I try to surprise you?_"  

_"You are in my heart, remember. You own it _" Rukawa smiled warmly "_I always can sense your presence, especially when you're near_"

"_Really? Then I guess I'm with you all the time, huh?_"

Rukawa nodded whispering "_All the time, Akira_"

Sendoh got closer and cupped Rukawa's face. He was about to kiss him, when Rukawa pulled away. 

"_What is it, Kaede?_"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh thoughtfully "_You won't kiss me that easily Sendoh Akira. Want to kiss me? You've got to catch me first_" with that Rukawa stood up and ran away from Sendoh.

"_Oh, yeah_" Sendoh stood up and ran after Rukawa "_Well, when I catch you, I'm going to eat these cherry lips of yours…you'll see_"

Sendoh ran faster and faster, turning to reach his lover. But no matter how fast he ran, Rukawa kept getting farther and farther.

"_KAEDE_" Sendoh called his disappearing lover "_DON'T GO AWAY_"

Suddenly, everything around Sendoh became dark.

"_KAEDE_" he called again "_KAEDE, WHERE ARE YOU?_"

But no one answered him. Then, Sendoh saw himself in the public square. Everyone was there, dropping his or her heads down. He saw himself standing motionless as Sakuragi dragged Rukawa away.

He shouted with full lungs "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_"

He jerked from his bed violently, cold sweat was falling down his face, and his breaths were short and fast. His mind was blank and empty.

He didn't feel the presence of his friends as they surrounded his bed.

Koshino placed one hand on Sendoh's shoulder "_Sendoh?_"

"_He took him away_" Sendoh maundered between his breaths, his tears slowly started to fall "_He took my snow away…I haven't done anything to stop him_"

"_Sendoh_" 

"_I haven't done anything…I should've stopped him…I should've stopped him_"

Realizing that Sendoh was getting hysterical, Kogure quickly took a bottle from his bag, pour its contains into a cup and handed it to Koshino, who was sitting at the edge of the bed trying to calm down his friend.

"_Let him drink it_" he whispered to Koshino. Koshino nodded taking the cup from Kogure.

"_Sendoh, drink this_" Koshino said softly.

"_He took Kaede away…he took him away from me_" Sendoh continued unaware of his surroundings "_Kaede…I want my Kaede back…I want him back_"

"_Sendoh, drink this_" Koshino pushed the cup towards Sendoh's mouth.

"_No_" Sendoh pushed Koshino's hand away "_I want Kaede…I don't want anything but my snow…I want him back to me_"

"_Kosh…you better force him to drink it_" Mitsui suggested.

Nodding, Koshino cupped Sendoh's face and forced him to drink the liquid. 

After a few minutes, the young man was sleeping deeply, murmuring Rukawa's name between his breaths.

"_We better leave him now_" Miyagi whispered.

And so everyone left the room.

***

 "_So what should we do now?_" Fujima asked when they reached the living room.

"_There is nothing we can do, Fujima_" Miyagi shook his head "_all we can do it to pray so this nightmare ends soon_"

"_You guys better go home and have some rest_" Koshino said, "_I'll stay here for the night. Sendoh needs someone beside him when he wakes up_"

"_I agree with you, Koshino_" Kogure agreed "_He can't spend the night alone, although the drug will make him sleep until morning but he still needs some support._"

"_Why not me or Kimi-kun stays here?_" Mitsui asked, "_You have wife and child waiting for you, Kosh_"

"_Thanks, Mitsui. But I prefer to be with Sendoh when he wakes up. I'm sure that Rika and Tino-kun will be fine._"

"_Don't worry Koshino_" Miyagi said "_I'll take them to my house for the night…they will be safe there_"

"_Thanks Miyagi_"

Suddenly, they heard soft nocks on the door.

"_Who possibly could be?_" Fujima exclaimed.

Koshino went and opened the door. An old monk stood in front of him smiling.

"_Good evening my child. Is this Sendoh Akira's house?_" the monk asked warmly.

"_Yes father…come on in_" Koshino made way for the old monk to enter.

"_God bless you my boy…good evening my children_" the monk greeted the young men.

"_Good evening_" Miyagi replied "_you were looking for Sendoh, father?_'

"_Yes, my boy… My name is Anzai and Akira is my grandson. I have been told that today is Akira's wedding, so I came here to attend the wedding and see my grandson's husband. But it looks like that I've missed it_."

Everybody dropped their heads thinking whither to break out what happened or not. Koshino, however, made his decision quickly. "_It was better for you that you've missed the wedding, father_"

Anzai rose an eyebrow "_Why is that, my boy?_"

Koshino told Anzai what happened in the wedding and how Sakuragi took Rukawa away. The old monk listened silently until Koshino finished his story.

"_I see_" Anzai nodded his head "_and how is Akira now?_"

"_He is heartbroken, father_" Miyagi replied, "_he had cried to sleep and now Kogure gave him some sedative drug to make him sleep without nightmares_"

Anzai lowered his head in response. He hadn't thought for once that something like this would happen in Ryonan even if Lord Akagi weren't here. But it had happened and to who? To his only grandson.   

"_I'm sorry that you have to hear this about Sendoh, father_" Fujima said softly "_and what makes me sad even more that my boyfriend was the one who had tied up Rukawa to lord Sakuragi's horse by the lord's order_"

"_Don't blame yourself or your lover my child_" Anzai looked at Fujima with warm eyes "_I'm sure that he hadn't any other choice. It's all predestined my kids. God is testing our will and strength. We should be as strong as he wants us to be and accept his will _"

"_You're right father_" Miyagi murmured softly.

"_Well my kids_" Anzai smiled warmly "_you better go back to your families. It's quit late now. You can come tomorrow and check on Akira_"

"_Good night father_" everyone greeted the old monk and left.

After everyone has left, Anzai went to the main room of the house were Sendoh was sleeping.

 //_My poor son_// he sat near the bed //_my poor two boys_ //

***

The castle was drowning in the dark and silence, as if no one lives in it. There wasn't any sound that could be heard, except for soft sobs, which were coming for one of the rooms in the second floor.

Rukawa raised his head, which was hidden between his knees, slowly. His fresh tears were rolling down his cheeks crossing a long red wound along his right cheek.

He reached out his hand and brushed the wound gently, then his hand traveled from his wounded cheek down to his right bare shoulder and arm, brushing as well the red thin lines that spread all over that area. His right side was still screaming from pain as well as his whole body, conducing the pain to his heart and soul. Memories from the last evening hunted him, preventing him from resting his troubled heart and mind.

FLASHBACK

The sun was already set down, when he opened his eyes to face a strange embellished ceiling. His body, especially his legs, was aching him very much. He got up and looked at his surroundings. He was laying in a king-size bed, which was in large bedroom. 

The room was fancy decorated; every thing in it was highly expensive and inestimable. Blinking several times, he tried to figure out where was he and what happened to him before he loses his conscious. 

Images slowly returned to his mind after a short time. Images of him being parted from Sendoh forcedly in front of the whole village, his sister's crying, Maki's shaking hands tying him up to Sakuragi's horse, Sendoh staring at him helplessly and everybody watching him sadly. Then, the images shifted to him dragged by Sakuragi's horse for 3 miles to the castle. All the way to the castle, he was trying to keep his balance while running after the rushing horse. At the time they reached the castle, he was so exhausted that he fainted as soon as they stopped waiting for the gate to be opened.

//_I must have been moved in here after that_// Rukawa concluded. He got off the bed and walked to the nearby window, watching the silver moon in the sky //_Akira…please forgive me, I had to do this…I had to_//

"_I see that you have woken up_" a voice cut off his thoughts

Rukawa turned around to see Sakuragi leaning on the doorframe playing with his quirt. A large smirk was lightening his face. Rukawa, however, didn't reply. He stood in his spot glaring at Sakuragi with icy glares.

Sakuragi moved towards him, followed by a servant carrying large tray. Rukawa's eyes followed the servant as she put the tray in a wooden table and got out the room.

"_I thought that you must be hungry after today's events, so I ordered the chief to prepare a good dinner for you_"

Rukawa didn't reply this time either. He just walked towards the bed and sat on its edge, looking at the ground.

"_I don't think I catch your name_" Sakuragi stood in front of him, raising Rukawa's chin with his finger "_What's your name again?"_

Rukawa pushed Sakuragi's finger away with his hand and dropped his face again. His action made Sakuragi very angry. It was the first time that somebody refuses to answer him, not to mention that Rukawa actually shoved his finger away.

"_I said WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME?_" Sakuragi held Rukawa's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. Rukawa, however, didn't reply or show any kind of affection. He only stared back at Sakuragi with dangerously cold and icy blue eyes. After a while, Sakuragi released Rukawa's chin, glaring at the guy, who was still focusing his cold gazes on him. His anger rose even more and his right hand squeezed the quirt tightly. Suddenly, Rukawa felt a sharp slash crossing his right check.   

Trying to minify his anger. Sakuragi slashed Rukawa's right check with all his strength. 

Losing control on his emotions, Rukawa's fist flew towards Sakuragi's face. But the latter managed to catch it before it contacted with his jaw.    

"_So, you're trying to be tough, huh?_" Sakuragi smirked "_Let's see how mush tough you are?_" 

he pushed Rukawa back and started to whip his right arm hardly. Rukawa closed his eyes, and dropped his head swallowing the pain silently. Although the lashes were getting harder and harder every moment, Rukawa didn't groan or allow the tears that formed under his eyelashes to fall as if his whole life was depending on it.

//_Akira…_// Rukawa clutched the sheets underneath him tightly// _I love you_//

After a while, Sakuragi stopped. Panting from tiredness, He stared at the silent Rukawa as the latter's red blood socked his white right sleeve. Rukawa remained motionless and his eyes were still closed and his head was dropped down.

"_You're not going to say a word, huh?_" Sakuragi asked. But it was more statement than a question. "_Fine_"

Suddenly, Sakuragi pulled Rukawa from his collar towards him, fixing his brown eyes on Rukawa's blue ones. Rukawa stared back with dead blue eyes.

"_I'll have you, no matter what you do_" he whispered "_and if you want to remain silent for the whole evening then FINE _*smirk* _In fact, this way is much more better._ *Smirk*_all you have to do is to be quite while I get what I want or the village is not that far…and your lover's neck is not safe yet_" 

Upon hearing Sakuragi's last words, Rukawa widened his eyes in horror. he didn't make any move or release any sound as he felt his body was pushed on the bed by the young lord.

Approaching towards the lying guy, Sakuragi took off his shirt, on his face tagged an evil smirk.

END OF FLASHBACK

//_Akira_// Rukawa hugged his knees tightly to his chest, sobbing //_I'm sorry_//. 

His heart ached as he remembered how he lost his innocency so easily and without a fight. 

_Village is not that far…and your lover's neck is not safe yet_

Sakuragi's words were ringing in his ears and mind all the time, and he couldn't fight back or protest against anything Sakuragi wants, because he knew that if Sakuragi got angry, God knows what he would do to him or to his lover.

Rukawa bit his lips hardly// _Akira…I don't deserve you anymore…I'm not worthy for your love…I'm not your pure snow any more…I'm sorry_//

His eyes scanned the dim lighted room with lost unfocused  gazes . 

Suddenly they caught a circle shiny object. The object was thrown carelessly on the ground between his half-torn clothes near the bed. He slid out of the bed slowly, making sure that the other sleeping youth doesn't feel his leaving and kneeled on the ground. His hands reached out slowly and took the shiny object.

It was the pendant that Sendoh had given him during the wedding ceremony as a symbol of their union. He closed his palm tightly on the pendant and shut his eyes as he remembered the feeling of Sendoh's hands warped around his neck while putting on the necklace. He had swore not to take it off his neck that day but Sakuragi had pulled it violently off his neck and threw it away that evening and he couldn't say a thing. 

Slowly, he neared the pendant from his heart, whispering, "_Akira…I'm sorry_"

T.B.C. 


	6. Back to Him

A/N: Oh, well…seems that my brain is nagging me to continue this fic. And since I can't wait for Star to edit this fic, I'll post it unedited…So expect:

1-Grammar and spelling mistakes.

2- Un-understandable language.

3-Too much unnecessary babbling in the fic.

4-OOCness

5-DRAMA…ANGST…TRAGEDY 

To Frack à I know that the plot is getting cliché more and more, but well, the whole idea is cliché…anyway I must warn you that it'll get worse even more. Thus I'll change the rate to NC-17. But don't worry there will be **NO **lemon. It's just little bad hints ~__^

To Valencia, bluemist, OrOoo and all of who reviewed this fic à here you go. A new chapter…no need to wait another month ^_^ hope it won't be disappointed one.

First Night

Chapter Four: Back to him 

It was dawn when Fujima heard some noises in his room. Opening his eyes lazily, he saw Maki standing in front of his cabinet, wearing his official outfit. 

"_Shinichi, where are you going at this time?_" 

Maki turned his head towards Fujima "_Oh, Kenji. Have I woke you up? I'm sorry_"

"_It's OK, Shin_" Fujima felt that Maki was avoiding his question "_where are you going?_"

Maki paused, looking at the ground then returned his gaze towards his lover "_Going for a walk, then I'll go to get Rukawa back_"

"_Still feeling guilty, Shin?_" it was a state more than a question. "_You don't have to feel guilty Shin…you hadn't got a choice_"

"_I know_" Maki whispered "_But it hurts to feel so helpless when you are supposed to be the one who offer help…in my whole lie, I never thought I'd be in such situation. To be torn between orders and my friends_"

Fujima looked at his lover with pity "_Shin, why don't you command one of men to go and get Rukawa back instead of you?_"

"_No_" Maki said sharply "_I was the one who caused all this, thus I'm the one who'll ends this nightmare_" with that Maki left the room, without looking back as his worried lover. 

***

The sound of the soldiers screaming loudly in the garden was filling whole the room since the early morning. Sakuragi shifted hid position several times trying to block all the noises and go back to sleep but he failed. Giving up, he forced himself to open his sleepy eyes.

"_Can't anyone has a peaceful sleep in this damn castle?_" he pulled his body up lazily "_I'm still tired_"

He shifted his face to his left side and a small warm smile appeared on his face at the sight of the beautiful boy sleeping peacefully next to him. 

Sakuragi stared at Rukawa's peaceful face. His features, which were washed by the dim light of the sunrays, were so childish and soft. His black locks were messily spread all over the white pillow. The white sheets were covering his lower part while the upper part of his body was swimming in the light, adding more brightness to his snow-white skin.

//_How beautiful_// Sakuragi thought as he watched the boy next to him //_he looks like an angel…my angel_// then, Sakuragi's smile then turned into frown //_No, he's not mine…not anymore…he'll return to his husband today…he won't be mine anymore_// 

His eyes caught the sight of the red thin wounds that spread all over Rukawa's right side. Sakuragi bit his lips, regret filled his heart and the fact that he was the one who caused all these wounds to that beauty ached his heart. His fingers reached out and brushed the wounds softly. Rukawa grounded and shifted his face to the other side revealing his wounded cheek to Sakuragi. Sakuragi's heart ached him more. He leaned down and whispered softly in the sleeping boy's ear  "_I'm sorry…I'm sorry for causing that pain to you_"

He then, kissed the wounded cheek softly. He traced the wound with soft, gentle kisses until he reached Rukawa's rosy lips. He brushed his lips against Rukawa's softly. Then lowered his head and nuzzled Rukawa's neck. Rukawa arced his neck releasing a soft laugh. Sakuragi pulled away and watched the other boy with big surprise. He saw Rukawa smiling in his sleep.

"_You liked that?_" Sakuragi whispered "_you want more?_" with that he started to nuzzle Rukawa's neck again, causing the other boy to release soft laughs from time to time.

"_Humm…Akira_" Rukawa murmured softly.

Sakuragi pulled away and watched the sleeping boy. Fire of anger was flaming through his brown eyes.

//_So you were thinking of that peasant lover of yours, huh?_// he glared at Rukawa. Suddenly his eyes caught something on Rukawa's neck. //_That necklace again?_//

Rukawa was wearing his wedding necklace. Sakuragi felt the fire rising in his heart even more and without any second thought he pulled the necklace off Rukawa's neck causing the latter to jerk from his sleep frightened. They stared at each other silently for a while before Sakuragi waved the necklace in front of Rukawa's eyes.

"_Why did you wear this again?_" Sakuragi asked coldly "_haven't I took this worthless thing off your neck and told you not to wear it as long as you're here?!!_"

Rukawa didn't answer. His eyes kept following the swinging necklace before his hand suddenly reached out to take it from Sakuragi. But Sakuragi's hand was faster than his. He, quickly, took the necklace out of Rukawa's hand reach.

"_ANSWER ME_" Sakuragi bended Rukawa's right arm, causing the wounds to bleed once again. "_HAVEN'T I?!!_"

Rukawa struggled to get rid of Sakuragi's strong grab but it was all in vain. It results only in paining him more.

"_Still wanna play tough, huh?_" Sakuragi whispered evilly in Rukawa's ear "_well, maybe I should burn this damn necklace so you won't be able to wear it again?_"

"_NO_" Rukawa cried weakly, his tears fell down slowly. "_please don't_"

Sakuragi smirked "_What did you say_" his hand tightened on Rukawa's wounded arm "_Say that again loudly_"

Rukawa winced from pain. 

"_Don't burn it, please_" he closed his eyes as Sakuragi's grab tightened "_please_"

"_Well…you have voice after all_" Sakuragi smirked "_if you don't want me to burn this worthless thing, you have to give me something in return_"

Rukawa watched the guy with the corner of his eyes, puzzled.

"_What do you mean?_" He asked weakly, feeling a little bit afraid from the answer.

"_You have upset me very much with what you've done_" Sakuragi said, still tightening his grab on the wounded arm "_and I can't start the day with bad mood, can I? So you have to please me, Beautiful_"

Rukawa opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the two boys heard a knock on the door.

"_Who is it?_" Sakuragi answered in an annoyed tone.

"_Your grace_" a servant answered from behind the door "_A Captain called Maki from Shohoku village is asking the permission to meet you_"

"_Maki_" Rukawa exclaimed in relief, hope was raising in his heart.

Not missing the hoping tone in Rukawa's voice, Sakuragi ordered the servant "_Tell him that I'm busy now. I'll meet him at noon_"

"_Yes, your grace_"

"_NO_" Rukawa exclaimed, as he heard the servant's footsteps fainted in the corridor. He tried to got off the bed but Sakuragi's tight grab prevented him from moving.

"_Where do you think you're going?_" Sakuragi pulled Rukawa down and pined his body on the bed "_We haven't done yet_"

"_Please, let me go_" Rukawa pleaded tenderly "_You have got what you wanted already. Please let me go back to my husband_"

"_Your husband_" Sakuragi snorted, though a strange pain, suddenly, filled his heart "_what can your so-called husband offer and I can't? Why are you so longed to go back to him while you can have me, instead?_"

Rukawa's eyes widened in disbelief. He stared at the boy above him terrified. What the hell does that lord mean by this?

The answer came to him short enough. 

"_Stay with me._" Sakuragi closed the distance between their faces "_Stay here with me and I'll make you the happiest man in the whole area_"

"_My happiness is with my husband_"

"_Your husband!! Your husband!! Your husband!!_" Sakuragi was at the edge of losing his self-control "_What can that peasant give you anyway? I'm offering you to live like a prince for the rest of your life and you want to go back to that peasant?!!!!_"

"_I love him_" Rukawa whispered "_and you have taken me away from him in the most important day in our life_" he turned his face away from Sakuragi, his tears were falling silently down his cheeks.

Pain, hate, anger, and fury mixed up in Sakuragi's heart as he watched Rukawa's silence tears. He clutched his hands into tight fists as he heard Rukawa's soft sobs. He wanted to erase Sendoh's love from Rukawa's heart. He wanted to take Rukawa and hide him from the whole the world. He wanted Rukawa to give him his heart and soul as well as his body. He wanted so many things but all of this was far away from happening. The boy has clearly said that he would turn his back to all the wealth and fame that Sakuragi would provide to him just to be with his lover.

Losing control on his self, Sakuragi cupped Rukawa's face and kissed him forcedly.

***

Sendoh stared at the wooden ceiling as he lied on his bed. He felt so tried physically and mentally. He stayed that way ever since he had woke up that morning, and still hasn't the get the desire to get up and face his 'supposed' first day of marriage.

//_Kaede_// Sendoh closed his eyes, preventing his tears from falling down //_where are you? How did last night pass on you? How much I wish I could turn back the time…I wouldn't let anyone take you away from me…even if my life was the price I have to pay_//

Sendoh couldn't stop his heartache that hunted him since he woke up. When he woke up in morning and saw himself sleeping in the main room, hope filled his heart that what had happened was only a nightmare and his beloved Kaede is sleeping next to him in the same room. His hope died, however, when he turned his gaze to his side and faced the empty place of his lover. The hard true stabbed his heart and made him lose any desire to get up. 

Suddenly, Sendoh heard soft knocks on his door.

"_Come in_" Sendoh didn't bother to look at his visitor at first, but when his visitor entered and didn't talk, Sendoh looked at his direction. His eyes widened when he saw Anzai's figure smiling warmly in front of him.

"_Grandpa?_" he asked  in disbelief "_you…when? How?_"

"_I've arrived last night my kid_" said the old man, sitting at the edge of the bed "_when I came, the wedding had already ended_"

"_Did you know about what happened?_" Sendoh lowered his head.

"_Yes, my boy_" Anzai took Sendoh's hand in his "_strengthen your heart Akira. Everything can be fixed_"

"_How, grandpa? My husband was taken away from me in our wedding day. Another man had took what was supposed to be mine and mine only. How everything can be fixed, and what was broken are my heart and life?_"

"_Every wound, my child, is ought to heal one day…your heart should be full of faith that God will heal your wounds and requite your sorrows_" Anzai smiled at his grandson "_come on, Akira. You should eat something and prepare yourself to meet your upcoming husband. Don't forget that he needs your love to heal his wounds too._" Sendoh just nodded. 

Smiling, Anzai got up and when to the door. "_I'll wait you in the living room, while you wash and change._"

After Anzai has left the room, Sendoh got up and looked outside the window. //_Kaede, come back soon_//

***

Maki paced the room impatiently. //_what's taking him so long?_//

He had returned to the castle at noon as he was informed that morning. A guard took him to this room and informed him that Rukawa will come so they can leave back to the village. But until now there wasn't any sight of boy.

//_Please, Rukawa…come here soon. I want to get over with all of this_//

Maki was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't heard one of the doors opening. 

"_Maki_" a soft whisper hit Maki's ears, bringing him back to reality. He looked behind him and his eyes snapped open in horror.

In front of him, stood Rukawa. The boy's appearance was horrible. His face was awfully stained with bruises, blood and tears. A long red line crossed his right cheek.  His eyes were puffy and red as blood. His clothes were hardly covering his body, and were full of blood. Maki froze in his spot at the sight of Rukawa. His heart ached him painfully.

Rukawa approached Maki with slow steps, wincing with each step.

"_Ru-Rukawa…_" Maki looked at the boy with pity.

"_Take me out of here_" Rukawa whispered, "_take me back to him_". Before Maki could say anything Rukawa lost his conscious and collapsed into Maki's lap.

"_Oh, my God_" Maki exclaimed, "_what had happened to you? Don't worry Rukawa, I'll take put of here_" with that Maki carried the unconscious boy and went out of the room.

Maki mounted his horse and rushed outside the castle, holding Rukawa between his hands.

Sakuragi felt his warm tears falling slowly down his cheeks as he watched, from his room's window, the rushed horse disappearing from his sight.

//_I had hurt you a lot, I'm sorry…please forgive me_//

T.B.C.


	7. Pure Torment

A/N: This chpt. is for Star and Crystal…and the rest of SenRu fans. 

Oh, well…here's chpt. 5…what can I say? This fic is getting worse with each chpt. Anyway, this chpt. is self-edited…so there are lots of grammar and spell mistakes, lots of unnecessary babbling, OOCness and lots of torturing…heheheheheheheeeee 

By the way, Lots have said to me not to torture Kaede and Akira anymore…I dunno if I had mentioned this before guys, but, the torture and the **FUN** have just began…*Grins* *bursts into an evil laughter* WWWHHHAAAHHAAHHHAHHHHAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAA *CONTINUES HER EVIL LAUGHTER*

First Night

Chapter Five: Pure Torment

Two weeks later…

"_STUPID HORSE…STUPID HORSE _*SLASH* *SLASH* SLASH*"

"_SAKURAGI…YOU'LL KILL THE POOR HORSE_"

"_LET ME GO, YUJI…LET ME KILL THAT DAMN HORSE_"

"_What's going on, guys?_" Youhei exclaimed terrified "_why you're shouting that way Sakuragi?_"

"_Sakuragi has fallen off the horse_," Sauichiro said as he held Sakuragi back.

"_THAT STUPID HORSE THREW ME OFF HIS BACK_" Sakuragi's face was red with fur.

"_Your mind was in another world, Sakuragi_" Yuji exclaimed, "_It isn't the horse's fault that you weren't concentrating on the way_"

Sakuragi glared at his friend angrily. His fist was grabbing his quirt tightly. He raised his hand and slapped the ground hardly. Then he left his friends and went inside the castle.

The four friends sighed in relief. 

"_God, for a minute…I thought Sakuragi was going to lash your face, Yuji_" Sauichiro said.

"_I was afraid he was going to do it too, Sauichiro_" Yuji said, "_Sakuragi's temper is getting shorter each day_"

"_He had changed a lot since that day, don't you agree guys?_" Anozumi said.

"_Yup…that's right_" Yuji and Sauichiro nodded.

"_Which day you're talking about?_" Youhei asked.

"_That day…two weeks ago. After he took that boy from Shohoku village. I've noticed his ill mood the next day_" Anozumi replied.

"_Yeah, he even stayed at his room that day…he didn't get out the whole day_" Yuji agreed with his friends.

"_You told me so…_" Youhei mused, "_He has changed since then…I think I should have a heart-to-heart talk with Sakuragi later_" with that Youhei left the three shocked friends.

"_What did Youhei say?_" Sauichiro asked dumbly.

"_A heart-to-heart talk_" Yuji said.

"_With Sakuragi_" Anozumi continued.

"_NAAAHHHHH_" The three boys shrugged.

***

The whole house was deadly silent when Sendoh entered. The living room was dimly lit with faded candles. Sendoh threw his huge axe and small basket at one corner of the room as he made his way to the fireplace.

He sank into chair near the fireplace and allowed a tired sigh to escape. He has been working since dawn non-stop in his croft. he felt that his energy was drained completely from his body. Throwing his head backwards, Sendoh was about to doze off when a soft voice called from behind.

"_Sendoh…you're back_" 

Sendoh looked at the voice's owner and smiled tiredly. "_Yes, Kogure…I've just came in_"

"_You look so tired_" Kogure pulled a nearby chair and sat next to Sendoh "_what don't you go and have some rest in your room? I've already finished checking on Rukawa_"

"_Have some rest?_" Sendoh almost snorted "_how can I have some rest and my heart is still bleeding Kogure? Tell me how?_"

Kogure placed his hand on Sendoh's shoulder, comforting. "_Every wound is ought to heal one day, Sendoh. It's only a matter of time…say aren't you going to ask me about Rukawa?_"

"_Kaede?_" Sendoh whispered, "_How is he?_"

"_His wounds haven't healed yet, I think they'll need some time before they heal completely_" Kogure said 

"_I see_" Sendoh barely whispered.

Kogure frowned a little at Sendoh's indifferent reaction. "_Aren't you going to check on him?_" he asked.

"_I wish I could, Kogure_" Sendoh closed his eyes, throwing his head backwards "_I wish I could_"

"_Of course you could_" Kogure raised an eyebrow "_all you have to do is to get up, go to your room and give him a loving night kiss_"

Sendoh smiled sadly at his friend, shaking his head "_it isn't that simple Kogure…it isn't that simple_"

"_Sendoh…what's wrong between you two? Have you stopped loving Rukawa after what had happened?_" Kogure asked warily.

"_No, Kogure_" Sendoh exclaimed, "_My love to Kaede hadn't changed…but…_" Sendoh looked away, hiding a tear had made its way down his cheek.

"_But what, Sendoh?_" Kogure place his hand on Sendoh's shoulder, sensing the pain in his voice "_tell me, Sendoh. I'm your friend…I may help_"

"_Ever since he had returned from that lord's castle…and Kaede is not the Kaede I've fallen in love with. He…he had changed, Kogure. Every time he sees me, he starts to cry and says to Ayako to send me out…I…I…I don't get to see him unless he was asleep _*snorts* _which is very rare since he spends all nights and days either crying or lost in another world…I'm so tired, Kogure…each one of us is far away from the other…we sleep in separate rooms…we don't see each other…we're living like strangers_"

Kogure looked at his friend with pity. It was unfair for him. He doesn't deserve all this.

"_You must be patient, Sendoh. I knew much you've meant to Rukawa…he had loved you so much and what happened had broken the perfect image of world in his eyes…you should know better than anyone that he had spent his whole life under Ayako and Miyagi's protection. And they hadn't let anything to harm him_"

"_And I was the one who failed in doing so, right?_" Sendoh felt his tears falling, uncontrolled.

"_No, Sendoh…I didn't mean that. It just that Rukawa finally saw the true world…all he needs is time and love to reign his self-balance_" Kogure paused before he continued, "_be patient Sendoh, and give Rukawa all the love he needs_"

"_How and he is refusing it every time I offer it?_"

"_Sendoh…you mustn't lose hope…Rukawa is shocked…he doesn't know who and how to trust…He doesn't let me change his bandages…Ayako is doing it instead of me…… Sendoh, don't abandon him when he needed you most_" Sendoh listened silently to Kogure's words as the latter continued "_anyway, I've given Ayako a drug for Rukawa. It will make him sleep at night without any nightmares hopefully. Gotta go now, bye_" with that Kogure squeezed Sendoh's shoulder softly and then left.

Sendoh stayed in his place, lost in a deep thoughts.

//_may be Kogure is right…I should give it a try…after all I haven't seen Kaede since when? Five days? Yup, I'll go and check on him_//

Sendoh stood and walked to the main room, which for the past two weeks has became Rukawa's bedroom.

Sendoh was about to knock on the door when he heard Ayako's voice.

"_Kaede…please. You haven't eaten for three days now._" Ayako pealed "_if you really love me…jut eat this bite…please_"

"_I don't to eat_" Rukawa sobbed "_I don't want to do anything_ *sob* _leave me alone_"

Ayako sighed deeply "_Kaede…you'll kill yourself that way…how can your body heal your wounds, if you didn't eat? Oh please Kaede…please…eat_"

"_I wish I die, Ayako_" Rukawa sobbed harder "_I wish I die so I can escape from all this torment…from this selfish cruel world_" with that Rukawa burst into bitter crying.

Sendoh couldn't take it any more…his hands clutched into tight fists and his heart ached him painfully. 

He turned around and walked outside the house, slamming the door behind him.

***

A soft knock was heard from behind the door of Sakuragi's chamber.

"_Come in_" Sakuragi was lying back on his bed. 

"_Have you cooled down?_" Youhei popped his head inside the room, asking his friend. 

Sakuragi nodded, gesturing to Youhei to enter and sit down.

"_I want to ask you something, if you don't mind_" Youhei said as he sat near his friend.

"_Sure, go ahead_" Sakuragi replied with low calm voice.

"_What happened back there…it wasn't about the horse…was it?_" Youhei looked straightly into Sakuragi's eyes "_you were angry at something else_" 

"_No…it was about that stupid horse_" Sakuragi looked away, not meeting Youhei's eyes "_I…I…I…_"

"_You weren't angry about the horse, Hanamichi_" Youhei cut off seriously "_tell me what's bothering you? The guys said that you've been acting strangely for two weeks now_"

"_The guys? What do they know? They…_" Sakuragi took a deep breath…it was useless to lie on Youhei…if anyone could know when he was lying, it would be Youhei "_I don't why I'm losing my temper so easily these days_" he got off the bed and went towards the window "_I feel as if something is missing from my soul… what is it? I have no idea but feeling that I've lost that thing is making me sad…so sad_ *sigh* _I feel so lost…_*snort* _I'm also feeling guilty…why? I still have no idea_"

Youhei watched his friend with pity eyes…his mind has already formed a clear idea of what's wrong with his best friend. Yes, he knows because he had felt that way too long time ago.

"_Can't you just ignore that feeling and continue with your life Hanamichi?_" he said hopefully.

"_No_" Sakuragi shook his head "_it's too strong to be ignored, Mito_" he looked at his friend desperately "_I don't know how to get rid of it, Mito…I…I just can't_"

Youhei took a deep breath…how could he explain it to his friend?

How could he tell his friend the painful truth?

How? 

How?

"_Hanamichi_" Youhei said quietly "_you better forget that feeling and move on with your life_" with that he got up and returned to leave the room.

"_Forget it?_" Sakuragi grabbed Youhei's arm and turned him around "_I even don't know what is it…how can I forget it?_"

"_You must, Hanamichi…for your own sake, you must forget it_"

"_What is it, Mito? What should I forget?_"

Youhei smiled sadly at Sakuragi "_the most bittersweet curse, a man could be cursed with_"

With that Youhei left the room, leaving a confused Sakuragi behind.

"_A bittersweet? Curse?_" 

T.B.C.

A/N: so guys…what do u think? Poor Sen…he had to suffer for himself and for Ru…God, I'm so evil…hehehehehe…anyway, don't blame me, that what happens when u spend ur time chatting  with Star…*winks* She's the best in torturing these two…along with Crystal too. Boy, they just love torturing Akira and Kaede…, which make their fics always special.

OK, I have babbled enough…Hope u liked this chpt…

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…


	8. Big Dilemma Fic Challenge

Hi guys, did you miss me?

I really felt guilty about my sudden disappearance, but I really was forced to. Everything happened so quickly, the war, my exams, all these annoying sirens and all the lies and hatred that everyone is showing to us. It's really making me so angry and fury…so I decided to put all my anger into action and Walla a very tragic chpt of the first night *grins*

Anyway, I doubt that any next update will be soon, 'coz we'll start going to school this Saturday after one week emergency holiday and I know that we'll be so compressed so we can make up for it…but I'll try to write as much as I can.

Anyway, returning to school, means that everything is ok and under control here in Kuwait…so no need to worry.

Well…I babbled enough. Now with the story. 

A small warning before you read, Sen here is kinda….well, read yourself, but hey no flaming in public…

If u wanna flame, send it privately to my mail…I'm ok with that. It's: miss_hm@yahoo.com or hana_heart@hotmail.com 

Please read and review…and by the way, this chpt is NOT edited so expect lots of grammar and spelling mistakes.

First Night

Chapter 6: Big Dilemma

Sendoh walked through the silent dark streets of Shohoku, mind-absent. Pain as sharp as a knife was stabbing his heart as Rukawa's painful voice echoed through his brain endlessly, adding more torture to his already agonized soul.

FLASHBACK

"_I don't to eat_" Rukawa sobbed "_I don't want to do anything_ *sob* _leave me alone_"

Ayako sighed deeply "_Kaede…you'll kill yourself that way…how can your body heal your wounds, if you didn't eat? Oh please Kaede…please…eat_"

"_I wish I die, Ayako_" Rukawa sobbed harder "_I wish I die so I can escape from all this torment…from this selfish cruel world_" with that Rukawa burst into bitter crying.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sendoh shook his head violently; trying to erase every thing…Rukawa's words had hurt him deeply in the heart…

//_He hates me…he doesn't want even to live……with me_// Sendoh shut his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek //_why Kaede? Why? Why you're torturing yourself and me like this? What happened in that damn castle?//_

FLASHBACK

Sendoh paced the living room nervously. It was noon already and still no sign of Maki coming back with his lover.

He ran towards the door as soon as he heard loud knocks on it. He saw Fujima kneeling infront of him, catching his breaths.

"_Fujima, where's Maki?_" Sendoh asked impatiently.

"_Don't worry_" Fujima replied, entering the house "_some villagers have spotted him in the way of the village. He'll be here with Rukawa in no time_"

"_Kaede!!!_" Sendoh asked anxiously "_did you see him? How is he? Is he all right? Speak up Fujima_"

"_Calm down, Sendoh…I did not see him…I came to inform you about Maki's arrival as soon as I've been informed_."

At this moment, the two heard another knocks on the door. Send opened the door and gasped in horror at the sight of his lover carried by Maki. Blood was covering his cloths and face.

"_OH MY GOD_" Sendoh took the unconscious Rukawa from Maki's hands "_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM??_"

Fujima looked terrified at Rukawa's appearance. 

"_I'm going to call Kogure_" with that he left as fast as he could.

Sendoh took Rukawa to their bedroom and laid him on the bed.

"_Kaede_" he called softly, his tears were forming in the corner of his eyes "_Oh Kaede, please talk to me…please_"

Sendoh took Rukawa's tunic off him. His eyes widened as the sight of Rukawa's right side greeted him. 

"_OH MY GOD_" he gasped "_OH MY GOD…NO, KAEDE_"

***

Meanwhile, Maki was waiting in the living room. He opened the door as the others arrived to the house.

"_WHERE IS KAEDE?_" Ayako rushed into the house, "_WHERE IS HE?_"

"_He's with Sendoh in their room_" Maki answered.

Ayako was about to go when Miyagi stopped her "_Calm down Aya…Kogure must see him first_"

"_But I'm so worried about him…haven't you heard what Fujima said?_" Ayako sobbed.

"_Ayako, let me see him first them I'll let you see him…ok?_" Kogure placed a comfort hand on Ayako's shoulder "_It'll only…_"

"_Sendoh_" Koshino exclaimed. Everybody stunned at the sight of their friend, getting out of the bedroom with blood stained clothes and puffy red eyes. Ayako sobbed louder as her imagination started to flash her horrible images of her dear brother. 

"_You can go and see Kaede, Kogure_" Sendoh's voice was dangerously quiet. Kogure just nodded and disappeared into the room.

Sendoh turned and looked at his friends; His eyes scanned his friends' faces until they lend on Maki. They kept staring at Maki, making the latter feeling uncomfortable.

"_Get out of my house_" he said with same dangerous quiet voice.

"_Sendoh…_" Koshino tried to reason his friend but Sendoh cut him off with his hand.

"_Get. Out. Of. My. House._" Sendoh said tears were rolling silently down his cheek.

Maki lowered his heed and was about to get out when Koshino stopped him. 

"_NO, Maki…stay_" he turned to Sendoh "_Sendoh…I know that you're feeling terrible right now…but Maki is not the one to blame_"

"_NOT THE ONE TO BLAME?_" Sendoh outburst "_HE WAS THE ONE WHO TIED KAEDE TO THAT DAMN HORSE…HE GAVE AWAY MY KAEDE TO THAT LORD TO HURT HIM_"

"_Sendoh…Maki was forced to tie Rukawa…He hadn't any choice. Lord Sakuragi had ordered him…_" Fujima tried to stand for his lover.

"_SHUT UP, FUJIMA…YOU'RE THE LAST ONE WHO HAS THE RIGHT TO SPEAK_" Fujima felt so hurt at Sendoh's words.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH, SENDOH_" Koshino lost his patience completely "_You're accusing Maki for what happened to Rukawa…what about you? Why didn't you protect him? As far as I could remember you had stood motionless while lord Sakuragi took him away? Why did you give up him so easily if you really loved him?_"

"_STOP IT_" Ayako shouted between her tears "_KAEDE IS IN THE NEXT ROOM HEARTBROKEN AND YOU HERE ARE EXCHANGING INSULTS AND ACCUSATIONS…SHAME ON YOU ALL_"

Miyagi hugged her tightly as she continued to cry loudly.

"_Sendoh…I'm sorry_" Koshino said softly. Everyone looked at Sendoh, who was staring at Koshino in disbelief. His tears were falling more and more and his sobs were getting more audible.

"_I…I…I…_" he tried to choke words out his mouth, but he couldn't…everything in him was paralyzed. Koshino was right. He hasn't protected Rukawa. All he did was standing silently as the lord took his love away…

"_Sendoh_" Maki said, cutting his thoughts "_I know that you blame me for what happened to Rukawa…but I want you to be sure about one thing…what happened is hurting me the same way it's hurting you. You and Rukawa are my friends…and what hurts you, it also hurt me_"

Sendoh looked at Maki then lowered his head. 

"_I'm sorry_" he whispered, "_I'm the one to blame…I failed in protesting Kaede, and now I'm trying to put the blame on you_"

"_Sendoh_" Miyagi said, "_what happened had happened…trying to figure out whose fault was won't change anything…let's forget about the whole thing and concentrate on one thing…Kaede's well being…'coz that's what really matters now_"

At this moment, the door of the house opened and the warm face of Anzai appeared from behind.

"_Hooohooo…I see that we have guests_"

"_Grandpa_" Sendoh said, after he had introduced everybody to his grandfather "_Kaede has returned_"

"_Where is he now, my boy?_"

"_He's in our room…Kogure, the herbalist, is taking care of him_"

A moment later, Kogure got out of the room. Everyone surrounded him the minute they spotted him walking towards Sendoh.

"_Well…how is he?_" Mitsui asked.

Kogure smiled a flat smile "_He'll be fine…he's resting now. I've stopped the blood and bandaged his wounds…but he won't be able to move until they are completely healed…and Ayako, you can go and see him now…but don't wake him ok?_"

"_Ok_" Ayako barely whispered. Supported by her husband, she walked towards her brother's room and the two entered the room.

***

That night, Rukawa regained his consciousness, much to everyone's relief. However, the way he had reacted towards his husband broke the heart of everyone was present.

Ayako, who was watching over her brother, was about to doze off, when she heard a soft moan coming from him. She went near the bed and flushed a warm smile at the sight of her little brother's open eyes.

"_Ayako?_" Rukawa asked weakly…his eyes were still felt heavy and his body was still in great pain.

"_Yes, my dear brother…It's me, Ayako_" she sat at the edge of the bed "_Don't worry…you are safe now_"

"_Where am I?_"

Ayako smiled "_in your_ _home, my dear…in your safe home_"

"_Home?!_" Rukawa whispered, a tear made its way down his cheek "_How much I missed it…I felt that I have been taken away for centuries…not for one night_"

"_Oh, Kaede_" Ayako took her brother's hand in hers and squeezed tenderly.

"_Ayako, where am I?_" Rukawa felt that he was at edge of crying "_This isn't my room…and I can't hear the noises that come from the inn…please tell me where am I?_"

Ayako smiled sadly. She can only imagine what her little brother was going through. 

"_It's Sendoh's house…your new home, Kaede_"

"_Akira_" Rukawa whispered. His vision was getting blurry due to the tears that were gathering in the corner of his eyes. He looked away from Ayako and whispered "_Akira's house it's not my home…I don't deserve to be part of his family anymore…I want to return to the inn with you and Ryota-oniisan_"

"_Kaede…as much as I hate to admit it, but this has become your home now…although our house will always be open for you, it hasn't become your home anymore_"

"_Say that you're ashamed of me…and you don't want me at your house anymore_" Rukawa snapped, his sobs became harder and harder, as he buried his face into the pillow.

"_NO_" Ayako screamed in horror, she took Rukawa into her lap "_Kaede, nor I or Ryota would be ashamed of you…Kaede, you're my only brother…the only family I had…I would never be ashamed of you_"

"_Don't leave me, Ayako_" Rukawa whimpered, burying his face in Ayako's lap "_I need you. I need your love. I need your care. I need your warmth_"

Ayako smiled between her tears. She stroke Rukawa's silky hair tenderly "_I would never leave you my little Kaede. I would never leave you, my sweet angel_"

"_Kaede?!!!_" a voice barely audible was heard from behind. The two siblings looked up to see their friends standing at the entrance of the door, with Sendoh in the front.

Rukawa and Sendoh stared at each silently for few minutes, each not knowing what to say or do. Then Rukawa looked away.

"_Leave me alone_" he whispered finally.

"_Kaede_" Sendoh walked towards the bed.

"_Don't come near me_" Rukawa snapped, trying hard to control his fears "I _don't anyone to be near me…expect of my sister_"

Sendoh felt as is a sharp knife stabbed his heart at Rukawa's words. Biting his lip, he walked outside the room silently with the rest of his friends.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sendoh wiped the tears that flooded from his eyes. He was hurt…hurt because Rukawa didn't trust him, didn't relay on him, didn't share his pains with him, and maybe didn't truly love him.

A loud laugh cut Sendoh's deep thoughts. Focusing on his surrounding, Sendoh frowned at the place. He was so distracted that he didn't realized where his feet were taking him. He looked at the dirty old building infront of him, deepening his frown.

Why did he come here again?

He asked himself repeatedly. He had never been here for a long time. Two years to be exact…ever since he met Rukawa and fell in love with him. Besides, this wasn't a place for a respectable guy to be in…and he knew that very well, for his friends tried so hard to pull him out of this place when he used to come here after he broke up with his last girlfriend.

//_I should go_// he turned to leave, but stopped when another laugh echoed in the silence of the night. Sendoh took a deep breath, trying to control the urge to run inside the old tavern.

//_I'm a married man…being here is not proper. AT ALL_//

~_Why is not proper, Sendoh?_~ a voice inside his head argued ~_it's only a tavern. Don't you want to see your old friends here_~

//_They are NOT my friends…they are bunch of drunk filthful guys who have no manners nor dignity_//

~_But that wasn't your opinion two years ago_~

//_two years ago, I was blind with pain…now I had someone to love and take care of…I shouldn't to be here…this is a brothel, what the people say if they knew that I spent the night with whores instead of my husband…no…I can't betray him…I love him_//

~_You are pathetic, Sendoh…don't want to spend the night with whores, right?_ *chuckles* _then what do you call your supposed husband? Isn't he also a whore?_~

//_Shut up…don't say a word about Kaede…he is the purest person I've ever met…in the inside and in the outside_//

~_I'm sure he is. He had proved it quit clearly two weeks ago…I bet that lord had enjoyed his purity too_~

//_Shut up_// Sendoh shook his head violently, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

~_What Sendoh? Isn't this the truth? Your 'beloved' husband is no longer the 'purest' person you ever knew. He is tainted forever and he'll carry his shame for the rest of his life…a shame that disgrace your family name. At least here they admit of what they do, but him…he hides under his covers and in his sister lap and tried to act as if he was still innocent. He even doesn't trust you to stay near him…he doesn't love you. Go Sendoh, go and find someone who truly loves you, remember Rosica? I bet she still there waiting for you _~__

//_Rosica? Still waiting for me? But how can I return to her…she's a whore…my reputation will be ruined forever if the people knew about her…and my grandpa what will he think if I betrayed Kaede?_//

~_Then no need for the others to know if you were so afraid of them and for Kaede, I think he betrayed you first_~

//_No, he didn't…he tried to save my life_//

~_Do really believe that, Sendoh? You're so naïve…he wanted that lord…or why do you  think he's keeping you away him_~

//_NO…impossible…Kaede loves me_//

~_So do you believe…believe me Sendoh…he wanted that lord and so he acted as if he was trying to save you to be with him and now he's trying to shove you away from his path. My advice to you is to go back to Rosica, there you'll find the true love you seek_~

With that Sendoh turned and entered the old building.

***

Sakuragi lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. His thoughts were focused on his conversation with Youhei awhile ago.

//_What did Youhei mean by bittersweet curse? I didn't understand anything. And that sad look in Youhei's eyes what does it mean?_ *sighs* _I don't understand myself either…I feel that something is missing from me, yet I don't what?_// he got up from his bed and walked towards the window. Opening it, the night cool breezes crease his face softly. His eyes gaze towards the horizon, in Shohoku village's direction. Icy-blue eyes appeared infront of him gazing back at him.

T.B.C.

OK…I must been really depressed to write all these stuff *sighs* I can't believe I wrote all this nonsense…oh in case you're wondering the Sen conversation is suppose to be between Sen and his devil inside himself…you know the tiny voice that tells you to do all the bad things…anyway, hope u like this chpt…and please review and tell me if you find any grammar and spell mistakes which I knew they are lot…

One more thing, I have a very small fic challenge…

It's a cross-over fic between Lord of the rings and Slam dank.

Any anger is accepted though I prefer if it was Yaoi and have some romance with lots of angst.

Any pairing is accepted though I prefer if it was SenRu and Aragon/Legolas (they are the famous yaoi pairing in LOTR *grins*) but please DON'T pair Legolas with Gimli…I beg you…anyone but that dwarf. 6__6

Any length is accepted.

Must put some elvish phrases in the fic…if you want I can provide them for you.

Can anyone do it?? ^__~ I'll wait for your replies on the quest…


End file.
